Don´t do it, Dawson!!!
by MrManiac
Summary: Dawson learns about stunts and Jackasses...


DISCLAIMERS: DAWSON´S CREEK WAS CREATED BY MR KEVIN WILLIAMSON  
HIMSELF, NOT ME. WBTV OWNS THEM. I ONLY WRITE THIS STUFF.  
IT MAY HURT THE FEELINGS OF PEOPLE WHO LOVE THE SHOW. I LOVE THE SHOW,  
BUT, AS I WROTE BEFORE, I DON´T KNOW WHY I CHOOSE OL´DAWSON LEERY AS A VICTIM.  
EVEN THOUGH HE IS A GREAT GUY.  
  
  
DON´T DO THAT, DAWSON!!!  
  
One morning at Capeside the sun was up in the blue sky. It all indicated   
that was going to be a great day. Until it was discovered Dawson was missing.  
Joey went running to Pacey´s house feeling very worried.  
  
"Hi, Potter! You came early today... mmmm! Wanna jump on top of me again, babe?"  
  
"Not now, Pacey. Later. Dawson is not at his house!   
He is missing since yesterday. And Mitch and Gale are mad.   
They have been awake all night waiting for him to return!"  
  
"Mitch worried? I always though he hated his sissy son..."  
  
"Well, I know that, you know that and Mitch knows that. But Dawson believe  
his father actually loves him. C´mon! We gotta find that crazy guy!"  
  
"Why? Maybe we got lucky and the shark of the creek got him..."  
  
"Pace, it´s not the time for jokes...!"  
  
"I´m not joking! Where do you think it´s Andie right now?"  
  
Suddenly a pale Jack entered the house.   
  
"Hey, you two! I´ve found Dawson!"  
  
"He´s dead????"   
  
"Not yet... C´mon! We´ve got to stop him!"  
  
"Allrighty then!"  
  
Dawson Leery was at the top of Capeside tower of water. He was tying   
some ropes and singing "This time around".   
He was wearing a stupid helmet. When he looked down he saw everybody there.  
  
"Good!" - he said to himself - "Everybody came!"  
  
Mitch looked up And told his son:  
  
"Dawson! Now what the hell do you think you´re doing??!!"  
  
The teenager smiled and answered:  
  
"I´m going to make a stunt, dad! The greatest stunt of all time!   
Mr Reeves would be proud of me!"  
  
"I don´t think making fun of former Superman will help you, son... !"  
  
Pacey touched Joey´s butt and said:  
  
"Lemme get him down, people! I know how his stupid mind works."  
  
"I don´t understand what´s his idea" said Gramps  
  
"Shouldn´t you be dead, Gramps?" asked Jen  
  
"Yeah, but I keep coming back like a bat outta hell! Weird, isn´t it?"  
  
Suddenly Dawson jumped into the air with a yellow cape,   
a pair of funny glases and his strange helmet.  
  
"Here goes the Leeeeeeerymannnnnnnnnnnnn" - he yelled into the air.  
  
"Now he´s lost it!" said Jack  
  
"I´m not surprised" answered Joey "Aw! Pacey, stop touching my butt, you lil´toucher, you!"   
  
Dawson was sure the rope would lift him in the air but, actually, it broke apart.  
  
the teenager was in free fall.  
  
"Nothing can stop ultra Leerymannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...!"  
  
"He´s coming down! Everybody split!" - ordered Mitch  
  
"Wow! I´m so upset I´m not gonna be capable of   
moving your insiders tonight, Joey" said Pacey as he ran for cover.  
  
"Ohhhh yes you´ll be!" answered a scared Potter  
  
Dawson fell on the top of his own car and destroyed it. He felt his own ribs   
come out of his body and his gut being impaled by the car´s antenna.   
He felt the glass of the window cut his neck and how a lil´piece of it stuck   
deep into his brain.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!! That f#cking hurt! Awwwwwwww!! I´m in pain!!"  
  
"Of course you are, you young idiot" - said Gramps - "Are you in drugs or something?"  
  
"Well... I... uhhhh ... Jezz!"  
  
"What´s this? Marihuana???" - said Mitch as he looked into his   
son´s bleeded pockets- "How many times I must tell you this   
is MY stuff, Dawson??? Don´t touch it!"  
  
"Arghhhhhh I broke my back... My legs I cannot feel my legs!"  
  
"Somebody get a doctor or something now! - Said Jen who was having a beer  
  
All of them went to find a doctor at the same time, and Dawson was alone.  
  
"Jezz! Everybody left! I´m so lonely! And full of my own blood"  
  
"No you´re not, handsome!"  
  
"Jack???"  
  
"Yes... So... You can´t move your legs, right?"  
  
"Well.. yes.. I broke my back... Jack??? What are you doing??"  
  
"Relax, beautiful. This is not gonna hurt you..."  
  
Dawson was sweating and trembling and Jack was so close to him.  
  
"Stop, you sissy!!! Pervert!!! Why are you pulling my pants down??? Don´t!!!!"  
  
"Try to enjoy it, darling. Oh, move your gut! Here I go!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Dawson  
  
"Well, I think you ain´t gonna be seated for a long while" - said Jack with a wink.  
  
  
  
The End.   
  
  



End file.
